Burnt Out
by babylove969
Summary: Deeks has been working for NCIS and LAPD for two years now. Everything had been going well until Bates decided he wanted his Detective back. The next year of Deeks life is one undercover operation after another. The NCIS team step in and get Deeks to do what he should have done a year ago... signing those NCIS Agent papers. Oneshot.


Burnt Out

It had been four months since they had seen Deeks. They were used to it when LAPD would call him back for an undercover operation. It hadn't happened in a good year, ever since that one with the human trafficker Lazik. It was partly because of the LAPD and them wanting to give Deeks some time away. The other part was because of Deeks not really trusting anyone from the LAPD after his own Lieutenant tried to kill him. It had taken a good year before they had called him in the middle of the night with an undercover operation. He had left a message on Hetty's phone letting her know that he was being called back to the LAPD. She wasn't too happy when she received it the next morning, but there was nothing she could do. Deeks belonged to the LAPD and not her. She was still waiting for him to sign those papers so he could belong to her. She didn't like that he would go undercover without any backup. Her team would do undercovers and they always had backup. They had a thorough backstop, mics, cameras, and surveillance all the time in case something happened. LAPD only gave you a fake driver's license and then sent you on your way. Hetty hated that Deeks would go after human traffickers, cartels, arms dealers, drug dealers and many other dangerous men all on his own.

It was a Tuesday morning and Sam, Callen, and Kensi were already at work, working on paperwork from the last case. They all loved chasing the bad guys, but the amount of paperwork there was, was endless. They hadn't heard from Deeks in four months and they were all wondering if they were ever going to see him again. They all hated when Deeks went undercover for LAPD. They weren't able to make sure he was okay, or even know what he was doing. They had all gotten used to having Deeks around and on more than one occasion he had saved each of their lives. Deeks had earned the trust of them all and even Sam had missed listening to Deeks' antics and jokes. It was just after ten in the morning when Deeks walked into the bullpen.

"Deeks hey." Kensi said with a smile.

"Welcome back Deeks." Sam said.

"Hey" Deeks said and the exhaustion was clear in his voice.

"You alright Deeks?" Callen asked.

Deeks made his way towards his desk and sat down.

"Ya I'm fine."

The others could tell that Deeks was tired and they figured that wherever he was he wasn't doing anything good.

"So where were you?" Kensi asked.

"I was undercover."

"Ya we got that much, but it's been four months. What were you doing?" Kensi asked.

"I was a runner for this major drug dealer in LA. It took longer than I thought to get all of his suppliers."

"They in jail now?" Callen asked.

"Ya"

"When was the last time you slept man?" Sam asked.

"It's been a long couple of days."

Deeks was trying to get some of his paperwork done from the operation. He could feel the eyes of the three agents on him and he knew they were assessing his well-being.

"You sure you want to be here Deeks? We don't have a case; you could go home and get some sleep." Callen said.

"I will later. I have to get this paperwork done and into my boss by the end of the day. If I sleep now, I won't be waking up in time."

"Can I help?" Kensi asked out of concern for her partner.

"Naw you can't. It's all about the operation. Thanks though."

"Anytime partner."

They had worked in a comfortable silence for a good hour and a half before they saw Deeks passed out on his desk. His arms were on the top of his desk and his head was down on top of them. There was still a pen in his hand and it was clear that he had fallen asleep while working.

"Well he's never done that before." Sam said with some concern in his voice.

"He looks like he's barely slept in the past four months." Callen said.

"But why though? He was just working as a runner it's not like they work twenty-four seven." Kensi said.

"No, but when you get that call you have to go. It could be nine in the morning or four in the morning. Whoever this drug dealer was; was obviously big enough that LAPD sent in an undercover. He probably had Deeks doing other things besides running the drugs around." Sam said.

"Should we wake him up? Once he finishes that paperwork he can go home and sleep in his bed." Kensi said.

"No let him sleep for a little while. If LAPD has a problem with his paperwork not being in on time I'll call them and tell them I had him working on something."

"G's right he's better off sleeping a couple hours and then trying to finish the paperwork. If we wake him up now there's no way he'll be able to stay awake." Sam said.

"I hate him working for the LAPD. They don't ever seem to care what happens to him or what he goes through. We go into these dangerous situations, but we have backup and backup for our backup. We have solid backgrounds made and given the best chance we could possibly have to survive. When they send him in all he has is a driver's license. That's it. I hate knowing that he is on his own when he goes under. He could die and we wouldn't even know it until it's too late." Kensi said.

"It really does speak volumes about just how good Deeks is. It's no secret how many undercover detectives LAPD goes through in a year. We really don't give Deeks enough credit on his skills." Callen said.

The conversation was cut short when Deeks' phone started to ring on his desk. The sound startled Deeks awake and they could see it was taking his mind a minute to register where he was. Deeks rubbed his hands over his face and grabbed his cell phone.

"Detective Deeks." Deeks said trying to sound awake, but failing miserably.

"Deeks where are you?" Bates asked.

"I'm at NCIS. I'm working on the paperwork Bates I'll have it down there by the end of the day."

"That's not why I called. I have a new assignment for you."

"I just got off an assignment. How do you have another one for me?"

That got the attention of the other three agents. They couldn't believe that Deeks would be sent on another assignment so close to finishing the last one. He was barely able to stay awake, let alone go on another assignment.

"This one is important. You work for me Deeks remember that. You've barely gone on any assignments since you started working alongside NCIS. You haven't gone on any in the past year. I keep you as an undercover detective, because you are good at it. You work for me before you work for NCIS. So you are going to take this assignment like I told you to, because I am your boss."

"When do I go?" Deeks asked clearly not happy about it.

"You have to be ready in an hour to meet up with you informant."

"An hour? Bates I can't leave in an hour. I have to talk to Hetty and clear with it her. I have responsibilities here as well. I haven't been here in four months I have paperwork up the freaking wall I have to file. I can't leave in an hour."

"You will leave when I tell you to. As for the paperwork I don't care you work for me Deeks. What part of that is confusing for you? You are a detective not a paper pusher. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"I will text you the address of where to meet the informant. You need to create an alias on your own. There isn't enough time to do it here so I suggest you try and find one that will work from a previous case."

"What's the assignment?"

"You are to go and live on a camp for white supremacist. We suspect that they are involved in arms trafficking as well as kidnapping and selling girls between the ages of four and twelve to the sex trade. You will have no contact with the outside world. When you are able to get away to make the call to myself to move in then do it. Until then you are on your own."

"How many people live in this camp?"

"Close to a thousand and they are heavily armed."

"Let me get this straight here. You want me to live on a white supremacy camp with a thousand other people and heavily armed. No way of contacting the outside world. How the hell am I supposed to contact you if I need to get out or when it's time for the bust?"

"They will give you a pager to use for contact within the community. I will give you my pager number and when it's time to make the bust you will page me and I will come in with a squad."

"There's no way I can do this Bates. I can't go into this camp completely on my own and the only way to get help is by paging you. I don't even have an alias I can use for this so I'll have to make a new one and I have an hour to do all of this. Do you even know where this camp is?"

"It's about a three hour drive from here and you will do this."

"Three hours? I can barely stay awake I haven't slept in a week. I don't even think I can legally drive anywhere. Why me? I'm not the only detective with blonde hair and blue eyes. "

"I'm giving this to you, because you are not on an assignment. I don't care how tired you are or what you have to do. You have to meet the informant who will get you into the camp in less than an hour. That is final. I don't like how NCIS has been influencing you. You need to remember who you work for Deeks. Now stop whining and get to work."

Bates hung up before Deeks could even say anything back. Deeks put his phone down on his desk and he couldn't believe this was happening. He had literally less than an hour to put an alias together. Deeks had no idea how he was going to do this, he truly didn't. He would be in the middle of nowhere, with no backup and the only way to contact anyone was with a pager that may or may not work. Deeks ran his hands through his hair and put his head down into his hands.

"Tell me you are not going on another assignment." Kensi said.

"It's not that simple to say no Kens." Deeks said.

"You can't go. Deeks you look like hell. Why haven't you slept in a week?" Kensi asked.

"There wasn't a chance to. The last week everything started to go to hell. I have less than an hour to get a fake ID and set up an alias. I don't even know where to start." Deeks said with a slight chuckle.

"What's the assignment?" Callen asked.

"There is this white supremacy camp about three hours from here. There are roughly a thousand people with a lot of heavy weapons. They are one of the top dogs in the arms trafficking ring and they also kidnap girls from the ages of four to twelve and sell them on the sex trade. I have to go in and get enough evidence to end it. All I have to use to contact Bates is a pager. He is going to text me his pager number and I am to send one to him when it's time." Deeks explained.

"You can't go in alone Deeks." Kensi said.

"I don't have a choice in this. Bates is my boss. He's pissed that I haven't had any assignments in the past year. I don't get a choice I have to go or I won't have a job."

"Why is he sending you alone? You shouldn't be going into this camp on your own with no protection or even a cell phone." Sam said.

"Welcome to LAPD." Deeks said.

"Deeks go and see Eric and have him backstop you an alias. I'll talk to Hetty and see if there is some way we can keep track of you. I'm not allowing you to be sent into this place completely on your own." Callen said.

Deeks was too tired to even argue he just got up and headed up the stairs.

"What is Bates trying to kill him? A bullet in the head would be less painful." Kensi said clearly pissed off.

"It seems like Bates is angry that Deeks hasn't been on any ops in the past year." Sam said.

"Ya, but this op could get Deeks killed dam quick. White supremacies are not someone you mess around with. If Deeks says the wrong thing and they even think something is off with him, they'll kill him before he blinks." Callen said.

"So what do we do?" Kensi asked.

"I'm gonna talk to Hetty, maybe she can get Bates to back off." Callen said as he walked over to Hetty's desk.

Thirty minutes later everyone including Hetty went upstairs to speak with Deeks. Deeks had been working with Eric to backstop a brand new alias for his new assignment. Eric didn't mind at all helping Deeks out. He also hated that Deeks had to go undercover with nothing, but a driver's license. Together they had come together to put together a new alias that would fit perfectly with a white supremacist. The team entered the room and could see that Deeks was barely awake in the chair. To know that he had spent the last week not sleeping, and now he was having to go out again had them all worried. Kensi went over to Deeks and handed him a coffee. Deeks accepted it with a small smile.

"Mr. Deeks I just got off the phone with Mr. Bates. He is not a very happy person right now. He has terminated the LAPD liaison position and wants you back full time with him. He seems to think NCIS has been a bad influence on you. He said you are an undercover detective who no longer goes undercover or even listens to him."

"So what does that mean for Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"It means I'm fired from NCIS and I report to only LAPD once again." Deeks said.

They could all tell that Deeks truly was too tired to care at that point. He knew once he slept that all of this would hit him, but for now he was just trying to figure out how to stay the hell awake.

"This is ridiculous. Bates obviously is just using Deeks. With him not working here that means he can do whatever he wants with Deeks. Bates doesn't care what happens to him as long as he is still able to go undercover." Kensi said.

"I agree, but for right now there is nothing I can do about it. However, this operation is something in my power to help with. Mr. Deeks you are to meet up with an informant within the next twenty minutes correct?" Hetty asked.

"Ya"

"Good Mr. Callen will go with you. He will stay in his car and he will get surveillance on this informant. He will then follow you out to the camp and do some recon on the place. I want to know where it is and how many ways there are into the camp. If something happens and we need to get you out I don't want to go in blind. Now as for your safety while you are in the camp." Hetty pulled out a black bracelet, "You will wear this at all times. It will work from anywhere in this country. If you get into trouble and you need a way out pull this apart, when the bracelet is not connected at both ends it will send a message to us. I want to make this very clear Mr. Deeks if you think that they might even slightly suspect something is going on, pull the bracelet. Mr. Bates might not care about what happens to you, but I do. I want you back alive and in one piece. I want you to call and check in whenever you can. Keep us updated and if it ever gets to the point when you can't handle it anymore we will get you out." Hetty said.

"Thanks Hetty and I will." Deeks said with a small smile.

Deeks phone went off and he knew it was the text message from Bates informing him of where the meet would be. Deeks opened his phone and read the text before closing it again.

"We all set Eric?" Deeks asked.

"It's done and it will stand up if someone goes snooping."

"Thanks man."

"No problem at all. Here is your driver's license and your social card just in case."

Eric handed over the two pieces of ID to Deeks and he grabbed his wallet. He put them inside and then he got up.

"Where's the meet?" Callen asked.

"It's in twenty minutes at the café down on fifth and York."

"We better get ready then." Callen said.

Deeks gave a nod and then he took out anything in his wallet that would show a different identity. He handed them over to Kensi along with his badge.

"Keep them safe." Deeks said with a smile. Kensi could tell he was trying to comfort her so she smiled back.

"Monty will be heartbroken that he's not going to see you. Although, I have to admit after four months I would miss him not being around."

"I really appreciate you looking after him for me. Hopefully this won't take too long."

"You better come back alive. I want my partner back."

"We're not partners anymore."

"Oh I have not yet given up on that Mr. Deeks. You will be coming back here once this operation is finished with. Mark my words on that one." Hetty said.

"Has anyone ever told you how unbelievably scary you are?" Deeks said lightly with humor edged in his voice.

"No one brave enough to say it to my face Mr. Deeks."

Deeks gave a nod with a smile on his face.

"See you around Sam."

Deeks held his hand out and Sam was more than happy to shake it.

"Remember Deeks the first hint of trouble pull that bracelet. White supremacist, don't play around. They could shoot you in the head or they could torture you for weeks if they felt like it. It's better to be safe than sorry. LAPD might not have your back, but we do no matter who you work for."

"I'll be smart don't worry."

"You better."

"You two best be going you don't want to spook this informant off. Take care Mr. Deeks and be safe."

"I will Hetty and thank-you for everything."

"Let's go." Callen said.

Callen, Deeks and Kensi left the ops center and headed outside into the parking lot once Deeks grabbed his bag. Once they were outside Callen went to his car to give Deeks and Kensi a few minutes alone. Deeks leaned his back against the driver's side door and Kensi could see the exhaustion written all over his face.

"Try not to spoil Monty too much." Deeks said with a smile.

"He's already spoiled."

"Oh great. There's going to be no living with him after this." Deeks joked.

"You better come back alive Deeks I mean it."

"I'll be back Fern don't worry. This is what I do and I've done it for a long time now."

"You're exhausted and going into this place completely unprepared. This operation is dangerous and now that Bates had cut ties with NCIS. We're not partners anymore and I…"

"I know, I hate it to. We'll figure this out when I get back. Everything will work out in the end. You'll always be my favorite regardless of if we are partners or not. I care about you and that doesn't stop just, because we aren't partners anymore."

"Good and I highly doubt Hetty will let this go. She's wanted you as an Agent before you walked through the door. I'm sure she has some plan in her head to convince you to be an Agent."

"I wonder if those papers she gave me have a due date."

"What papers?"

"Oh a year ago Hetty gave me signed papers to join NCIS if I wanted to."

"Wait you have a job offer to work for NCIS and you haven't taken it? Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm a cop Kens. Just, because I work alongside you guys everyday doesn't mean I can be an Agent. I'm a cop that's what I am and I don't know if I want to be anything else."

"The LAPD has no loyalty to you Deeks. Half of them would put a bullet in your head if they were given the chance. Why are you so loyal to them?"

"It's not about loyalty. I'm good at being a cop, I don't know if I would be good as an Agent."

"Deeks that's ridiculous. You do exactly what we do and you do it just as good."

"Thanks, but I'm not so sure about that. I'll think about signing them. Right now I have to focus on this operation. I won't be able to contact you, but Hetty is my next of kin down at LAPD so if something bad happens you'll know."

"Nothing bad better happen to you Deeks or I'll kick your ass."

"Yes ma'am." Deeks said with a smirk.

"I'm serious Deeks, don't you die on me."

Deeks moved his left hand to the side of Kensi's face and gently rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

"Not a chance sweetheart."

Deeks pulled her close to him and gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. Kensi hugged him back tight and she didn't want to let him go. After a minute he pulled back, because he knew they had to get going. Deeks didn't want to go on this operation, but he knew he would be in serious shit if he missed the informant. Deeks looked at Kensi and smirk.

"Don't worry Fern I'll be back."

Kensi laughed slightly.

"The last time you said that we had to come save your ass from human traffickers."

"I came back though didn't I? It'll be okay, don't get hurt while I'm gone."

"You either."

"I gotta go. If I miss this informant there will be no living with Bates."

"Okay ya um be safe and I'll see you when you get back."

Kensi smiled and Deeks smiled back. They both knew that the chances of Deeks coming back perfectly fine and alive was a slim chance, but they weren't going to say that. Deeks got into his car and watched as Kensi went over to the door and watched him leave. Deeks left first followed by Callen as they headed to the café to meet the informant. Callen waited in the car and made sure he was out of sight for anyone that would be watching the interaction. He was just there to keep an eye on the meeting and make sure that they knew where Deeks would be. Callen didn't like that Deeks was going in on this operation alone. Callen had been undercover for white supremacist before and it was hard for him. Callen had to see many horrible things when he went undercover and from the sound of it Deeks had been under once before. Callen couldn't imagine being undercover for a supremacist camp more than once and there was Deeks going back undercover. He had been on an assignment for the past four months and even now he still looked horrible. Callen could tell that Deeks had barely slept in the past four months and now he was having to go under after not sleeping at all for a week. This was dangerous and being exhausted was only going to make it even more dangerous. Callen watched as Deeks interacted with the informant. It was a half hour later when Deeks left the informant and headed back to his car. Callen followed him and noticed that Deeks drove around for a little while before he pulled into a parking garage. Callen followed and when he saw Deeks' car stop on the fifth floor he pulled up beside him. Deeks got out of his car and Callen followed.

"Everything okay Deeks?"

"Ya just fabulous. He gave me a map of the camp and how to get there. I figured you'd want to take a picture of it. I also can't go in there with my phone in case they look through it."

"I'll give your phone to Kensi. Let's see the map and I'll send the picture for Eric to keep."

Deeks handed Callen his cell phone and then opened the small map so Callen could take a picture of it with his cell phone. With that done Callen wanted to say one last thing to Deeks before they headed out.

"I don't know how close I'll be able to follow you if this is in the desert. I'll follow as long as I can. I know you've done this once before..."

"Twice; I've done this twice before."

"I've only done this once and I remember like it was yesterday. It was also the hardest operation I've ever had to do. The things these men do are never easy to watch and ignore. If you can't handle it anymore call us please Deeks we don't want you dead and we don't want you traumatised. Even if we can't get you out we'll figure out a way to make it so you're not alone in there."

"Thanks Callen. I'll be fine. I better get going I want to be there long before dark."

"I'll get as close to the camp that I can so I can keep an eye out for anything that looks suspicious. And remember the first sign of trouble pull that bracelet off and we'll come in."

"I'll be smart. This isn't my first rodeo I'll be fine."

Callen could tell that Deeks was just telling him that to make him feel better, but Callen could see the exhaustion in Deeks' face. He was exhausted and Callen was worried that he wouldn't be able to handle this operation mentally and emotionally. Callen also knew that there wasn't anything he could do to keep Deeks from going in there. This was an LAPD case and NCIS had no jurisdiction against them. That didn't mean that this was over though.

"Let's go." Callen said.

They got into their cars and took off for the camp. It was a long three hours and Callen made sure he was far enough away that he couldn't be seen, but he could also use the binoculars to keep a look out at Deeks. Callen watched as Deeks pulled up to the main gate in the camp and talked to the guard. Callen could see Deeks using his charm and his way of talking to get the guard to loosen up. Callen couldn't believe how many times Deeks' mouth had gotten them out of trouble. Deeks was born to be a lawyer, because he could out bullshit the best of them. Deeks was a charming man and he used that to his advantage all the time. Callen watched as Deeks drove through the gates and stopped just off next to other empty cars. He got out and shook a man's hand and Callen figured that this man was the one in charge. Callen took out his long distance camera and started to take as many pictures as he could get. He wanted to have Eric check them out and make sure that this place wasn't a home grown terrorist ring. If it was though, that would give them cause to send someone else in there with Deeks. Callen watched as the men were all friendly with Deeks and it seemed like Deeks' cover was intact. The guard had searched Deeks for any weapons and his vehicle, but Deeks already knew that and had come prepared. Once the guard was satisfied they took Deeks into one of the houses and Callen stayed there and waited.

It was well over an hour before Deeks came out with the man that Callen assumed was in charge. The man was joking and laughing around with Deeks and Callen knew that Deeks had done his job and got in. They headed off into another building and Callen figured that now was the time to leave before he was spotted. The drive back took him well over three hours thanks to the traffic. Once he got back to the mission he could see Sam and Kensi's worried looks.

"He made it in. I stayed back and when I left him and the leader were joking around and laughing. I took lots of pictures so Eric can find out who they are and what they are into."

"He seem okay?" Kensi asked.

"He's exhausted, but I think once he gets some sleep tonight he'll be fine. He's in that was the hard part now he just has to get the evidence that he needs and then he can get out of there." Callen said.

"Maybe there is a military angle to this camp. Deeks did say they were in arms dealing what kind of weapons do we know?" Sam asked.

"I'll have Eric look into it. If it's anything that suggests terrorism then I think we need to send someone in there."

"I couldn't agree more Mr. Callen. Have Eric run the photos to see if we can get any names. I also want all the information that LAPD has on this camp to see what type of weapons that they have been trafficking." Hetty said from behind the Agents.

"And if there isn't a military angle to this?" Kensi asked.

"Then I'm afraid we will have to have faith and trust in Mr. Deeks' skills." Hetty said.

"I hate knowing that he is in there with no backup or even a cell phone." Kensi said.

"We all do Kensi, but we might not have a choice." Sam said.

"For now we can help Mr. Deeks by seeing who these men are." Hetty said.

"I'll go talk to Eric and Nell and see what they can find." Callen said.

Callen went upstairs to get Eric and Nell started on the photos. Sam and Kensi kept working on their paperwork, but both were having a hard time concentrating. Kensi was worried about Deeks and even though they weren't partners anymore she didn't like the fact that he was out there on his own. She wasn't going to be able to talk to him for who knows how long and even worse she didn't know if he was hurt or not. She didn't know how long she would be able to do this. Before Deeks came onto the team as a liaison he was always going undercover and she knew he could handle himself, but that was then and this is now. He had been a part of this team for close to three years now and now he was back out there on his own. She couldn't believe that he had the chance to be with them full time, but he never signed those papers. It made Kensi feel like Deeks didn't want to be with them for the long haul. Even though she knew that wasn't true, it was actually Deeks lack of confidence in himself keeping him from being a part of this team full time. She knew that once this operation was over she needed to talk to him to get him to sign those papers and be her partner full time. For now all she could do was wait for his return which she prayed would be a safe one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

It was another three months before they saw Deeks. It was a Wednesday and Callen, Sam and Kensi were working on paperwork in the bullpen when Deeks came into the room. He was covered in bruises and he looked horrible. Kensi immediately got up and went over to Deeks.

"Deeks what the hell happened to you?"

Callen and Sam got up and went over to Deeks' side as well. They could tell that he was having problems standing and it appeared he was having a hard time breathing. His left hand was on his right side and he was shaking slightly. He had bruising all over his face and the parts of his arms that they could see. He had some scraps and stitches on his right cheek.

"The bust didn't go as smoothly as I would have liked." They could hear the pain in his voice.

"You need to sit down Deeks." Callen said.

"I'm fine I just need my stuff so I can go home. You kinda have my keys."

"Did you go to the hospital?" Kensi asked.

"No the paramedics said I was fine. They gave me a couple stitches and that was it. I'm fine I'm just sore."

"Mr. Deeks why don't you sit down and let Mr. Hannah take a look at those ribs."

They turned around to see Hetty standing there with a serious look on her face.

"Hey Hetty. I'm fine really I just need some sleep."

"You need a lot more than sleep Deeks. You look like hell. When was the last time you slept or ate something?" Callen said.

"Callen I don't even know what day it is or how long I've been gone."

"Three months. It's April 19th in case you're wondering." Kensi said.

"Deeks sit your ass down and let me look at you. You know you're not leaving until I do." Sam said.

Deeks let out a sigh and went to sit down on the couch. Sam went over there with him and bent down so he was eye level with Deeks' torso. The others gathered around the couch to make sure that Deeks was alright. Sam gently pulled Deeks' t-shirt up and they couldn't believe how many bruises he had on his stomach and ribs. Sam gently pushed on Deeks' ribs and Deeks let out a groan. Sam knew that Deeks would have to be in a great deal of pain.

"Deeks I really think you need to go to the hospital. You could have internal bleeding you really should get some scans done. You're breathing also worries me." Sam said.

"Anything broken?" Deeks asked.

"I can't tell if you have a couple broken ribs or just cracked. All of this bruising though has me concerned for internal bleeding though. Plus if you do have a broken rib it could puncture your lung which might be why your breathing is laboured."

"I just want to go home and sleep."

"You can sleep in the hospital Deeks." Callen said.

"What happened Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked,

"I had the evidence that we needed to arrest the whole camp. We had a shipment of girls being held in one of the barns. I sent the message to Bates and he never sent me anything back. Three days later the bust finally happens and I'm in the barn with the girls and three other men with guns. I'm still too new in the camp so all I have is a revolver and no other bullets. I was able to kill the first two and I was able to disarm the other man, but one of his bullets grazed me and the next thing I know we're fighting. These girls are chained up to the ground and screaming. I'm trying to fight him and get him down while keeping a look out for any other men coming to kill the girls. That's why I had spent the last three days in the barn. I knew once they raided the camp they would go there first to kill the evidence. I was finally able to knock him out and then the swat team came into the barn. Paramedics checked me out and then I got dropped off around the corner from here."

"Where's your car?" Callen asked.

"They blew it up as an initiation celebration. I had that car for five years it's never even had a bullet hole in it."

"What is LAPD saying about the operation?" Kensi asked.

"What do you mean?" Deeks asked.

"Do you need to report back to LAPD to be debriefed or is it case closed?" Kensi explained.

"Well I do work for LAPD so I have to go eventually. I already reported what happened briefly after the bust I have to go in tomorrow for a full debrief."

"You're in no shape to be going anywhere tomorrow Deeks." Callen said.

"Ya well my boss is an ass who believes that as long as you're not bleeding to death you're fine. Plus I think I pissed him off when I started yelling in his face after the bust."

Deeks had his eyes closed and the others could tell he was fighting to stay awake.

"Why were you yelling at your lieutenant?" Sam asked.

"Seriously? It took him three days to drive three hours. I was pissed and he was making it seem like it was my fault they took so long. I mean come on what the hell were they doing for three days?"

The anger could be heard in Deeks' voice even through the exhaustion. The problem was he had a very good point. What did take LAPD so long to raid the camp? There was no telling what could have happened during those three days and it almost seemed like they were trying to get Deeks killed.

"He does have a point. It should never have taken that long for them to set this up." Kensi said.

"Your cover is now blown from you fighting those guys in the barn." Callen said.

"Ya hopefully that means I won't have to do anymore supremacy camps."

"For now Mr. Deeks you need to go to the hospital and get looked at properly." Hetty said.

"None of you are going to let this go are you?"

"You clearly haven't seen how horrible you look right now." Callen said.

"I'm not staying overnight at the hospital. I don't care what they say I want to shower with hot water and sleep in my own damn bed."

"As long as you don't have to have surgery then fine." Callen said.

"How's Monty?"

"He's good. He's actually been with Sam for the last four days." Kensi said with a smile.

Deeks opened his eyes at that and looked over at Sam.

"Seriously?"

"My daughters have been asking about getting a puppy. I told them that a puppy was a lot of responsibility. Kensi suggested that I should let them look after a friend's dog for a week to see if they still wanted a puppy and if they could handle it. So I borrowed Monty for the week." Sam answered.

"And how is that going over?"

"It's actually going really well. I was really hoping it wouldn't go over well, but Monty is actually a lot smarter than he looks. They get up and feed and walk him before school and then after school. They've been taking care of him the entire time and during the day he just lays outside. That dog knows a lot of tricks."

"That's, because I trained him. He's a police dog he can smell bombs, drugs and a suspect's scent. You did tell them that a puppy gets up in the middle of the night right?"

"I was actually thinking about getting a year old dog, because I am not dealing with a puppy up in the middle of the night."

"Take em to the pound there's a lot of good dogs there and the workers actually train the dogs when they come in. Most of them just need some love."

"After this week I think I'm going to have to get them a dog. The pounds a good idea. Now stop stalling and get your ass in the car."

Deeks let out a groan, but did as he was told. The sooner he got to the hospital the sooner he could get checked out and leave. They could tell that Deeks was in a lot of pain and Sam made sure he stood close by Deeks in case his legs gave out on him. The four of them headed out and Deeks got into Kensi's car and Sam and Callen got into Sam's charger. They took off to the hospital and Deeks was asleep before they even got around the corner. Once they arrived at the hospital they took Deeks in right away, because of his injuries and that he was a cop. Sam, Callen and Kensi were told to wait in the waiting room for an update on their friend. It wasn't until three hours later did a doctor finally come out to speak to them.

"You three are here for Detective Deeks I'm told."

"We are is he alright?" Kensi asked.

"I'm Dr. Robert and I was the attending physician on your friend's case. He's going to make a full recovery, but the level of exhaustion does concern me. The bruising is deep, but it will heal; he has three cracked ribs that will be painful for a good month. We ran some tests and he does not have any internal bleeding. His injuries are minor level, but there are a lot of them. His body is exhausted and he is in some serious need for food and sleep. I would really like to keep him overnight, but he is refusing to do so. From what I have gathered he hasn't been home in close to seven months so I can understand his need to be back home in his own bed. I would recommend that someone stays with him just for tonight."

"I can stay with him tonight and make sure he's okay." Kensi said.

"What about his breathing?" Callen asked.

"His body is in pain and causing stress on his lungs. Combine that with the exhaustion it's natural for his lungs to be having a hard time. All he needs is a couple of days rest and his lungs will be fine."

"When do you think he can go back to work?" Sam asked.

"I would say he can return to work in about a month to five weeks. He really shouldn't be working with three cracked ribs."

"And you told him this?" Callen asked.

"I did and I gave him a note for his lieutenant as well. From the sound of things I thought that might be more helpful for when he brings this up to his boss."

"And if need be can we call you to confirm that he is not cleared for field duty?" Callen asked.

"His boss that bad?"

"He is." Callen answered.

"If you need to call me to speak with him I am more than happy to. It's dangerous for him to be working in the field with his ribs. He can't risk getting hit to his ribs or it could cause permanent damage to not only his ribs, but any of his organs. If one of his ribs break off even more it could puncture not only his lungs, but any organ in his torso. He shouldn't even be on desk duty for at least three weeks. His body needs a break."

"Thank-you doctor and we'll make sure he doesn't cause further injury. Did you explain all of this to him?" Sam asked.

"I did and to be honest he seemed a little relieved by the news. His mind and heart needs a break as well. If you have any further questions or complications with his boss feel free to call me."

"Thank-you." Kensi said.

"He's just down the hall in examine room three."

"Thanks Doc." Callen said.

The doctor gave a nod to the three agents and then headed off to work on other patients. The three of them headed down to the examine room that was holding their friend. Deeks was just finishing putting on his t-shirt when they walked into the room. They could tell that he was exhausted and in pain, but they knew they weren't going to be able to convince him to spend the night. They completely understood his need to be at his own home. He hadn't been there in seven months and that was something Callen and Sam could relate to.

"I already know what you are going to say to this, but are you sure you don't want to spend the night?" Kensi asked.

"I'm not staying the night."

"Let's get you home before you fall over then." Callen said.

They headed out and to the cars once again. Sam made sure he stood close to Deeks just in case his body gave out on him. They all knew it was only a matter of time before Deeks' body couldn't handle the exhaustion and hunger any longer. Once they arrived at Deeks' apartment they all headed up the outside stairs and into the apartment. Deeks was surprised that it was actually clean. He expected that it would be covered in dust.

"How is my apartment clean?"

"I've been coming in once a week to make sure that it's not a mess for when you came back." Kensi said.

"You don't even clean your own apartment why would you clean mine?"

"I'm gonna let that go on account that you're injured. You're a clean freak and I knew that when you came back you would have to clean it before you could sleep. You also have seven months' worth of mail and bills."

"I shouldn't have any bills everything automatically comes out of my account."

Deeks went over to the table that had piles and piles of mail sitting on it.

"It's probably all just your paper print outs for the bills." Callen said.

"Well if nothing else I still have an apartment and hydro so those are paid at least." Deeks said as he put the mail he had in his hands down on the table.

"Do you need anything Deeks?" Sam asked.

"Naw I'm good thanks for the drive."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily partner." Kensi said.

"Kens I'm fine I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm not here to babysit you I'm here to make sure you are okay. The doctor doesn't want you alone tonight just in case something goes wrong. Now we can stand here and argue all night about this or you can just give in and get some sleep."

"You just want to get into my pants. It's okay you can admit that you missed me."

"Keep it up and it'll be Sam that spends the night with you."

"And he hogs the covers." Callen joked.

"She hogs the whole bed." Deeks said.

"Ya keep it up and I'll put your ass on the couch."

"Where's the love?"

"Alright you two I know it's been a long time since you two have been in the same room, but calm down and behave. Deeks you need sleep and then you need food I suggest you do it before Bates calls and wants you down at the station." Sam said.

"It would be easier to sleep if there were less people in my house."

"We're going. Call if you need anything Deeks." Callen said.

"Will do." Deeks said.

"We'll check in on you tomorrow and see how everything is going." Sam said.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at work." Kensi said.

"See ya guys." Callen said.

Callen and Sam headed out and back into Sam's charger. They weren't worried they knew that Kensi would keep Deeks safe and make sure he rested. Deeks went into his bedroom to get some sleep. Kensi knew that he needed as much rest as he could get so she made sure he went straight to bed. The fact that he didn't argue just showed how exhausted he was. It was only a short three hours later when she could hear Deeks' cell phone going off in his bedroom. A few seconds later she could hear his exhausted voice. Kensi was hoping that it wasn't his lieutenant calling him in. Deeks was told by a doctor that he wasn't allowed to go back to work for a couple of weeks because of his ribs. The doctor had even provided Deeks with a note to give to his lieutenant. She could hear the mumbles of his voice and a few minutes after the mumbling stopped he came out of the bedroom.

"What are you doing up?"

"I got to go into work and give my statement."

"Now?"

"The boss wants it so I don't have a choice I have to go."

"Deeks you're not allowed working." Kensi said as she stood up.

"I'm not going to work. I have to give my statement about the operation. He wants it now so I have to go. I know I can't work don't worry."

"Fine, but I'm driving you."

"You can drop me off, but there's no point in you staying. I don't know how long I'm going to be there."

"And you're going to get back home how exactly?"

"One of the detectives will give me a ride back. It's not the first time something like this has happened. I'm going to be fine."

"Are you sure I don't mind waiting."

"I'll be fine princess."

"You're lucky you're injured or I would punch you for that." Kensi joked.

"Lucky me then."

"Let's go the sooner you get there the sooner you can get back here and sleep."

Once they were in the car Deeks asked the question he had been wondering since he left.

"So did you find a new partner yet?"

"Nope"

"Why not? It's been months since I left."

"Because the partner I want has been away on an operation."

"Ya who's that?"

"You, you idiot. I thought you were going to sign those papers when you came back."

"I said I would think about it and I haven't exactly had the chance to think about it."

"I don't understand what there is to even think about. Do you not want to be my partner anymore?"

"Of course I want to be your partner. The thought of someone else having your back scares the hell out of me. It's not that simple though."

"It's actually really simple if you want to be my partner than sign the damn papers. Deeks the rest we can figure out."

"I'm a cop Kens and you're an agent that's two completely different things. I don't have the same training or regulations as you do. Just, because I can be there with you guys doesn't mean I'll make a good agent."

"Deeks that's ridiculous. Hetty would never have given you those papers if she thought you weren't going to make a good agent. You've been doing this job, the same job that Callen, Sam and I do and you do it just as well as we do. Nothing is going to change except your title and salary. You'll still be doing the same things and you'll still be the same person."

"I can't think about this right now. Once I get some sleep I'll think about it okay?"

"Ok, but don't think I'm letting this go. I want my partner back preferably before one of these LAPD operations gets you seriously injured or killed."

"It's not that easy to kill me. Give me a few days to get back into a normal routine and some sleep. I'll think about it and decide."

"Fine, but if you don't give me an answer within a week I'm going to harass you until you do."

"Looking forward to it."

The rest of the car ride there was done in small talk. Kensi talked about what she had been doing since Deeks had been gone. Between both of the operations Deeks had been gone for a good seven months. Kensi caught him up on her life and what was going on with Callen and Sam. Once they arrived at his precinct Deeks thanked her for the ride and once again told her there was no point in waiting. Deeks got out of the car and headed inside and that was the last time Kensi saw him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What the hell is going on with that man?"

Kensi said as she walked into the bullpen as she threw her bag down on her desk. Sam and Callen were waiting for this day. They once again had lost contact with Deeks for the past five months. Kensi had dropped him off at the police station so he could give his statement of his last operation and that was the last time they saw or heard from him. LAPD were stonewalling them and even Hetty was told to screw off. Bates was not in the mood to deal with them, but that was the only indication that Deeks was even still alive. They had all taken turns watching Deeks' apartment at night after work to see if they could catch him, but so far they haven't.

"At least we know he's still alive." Callen said trying to calm Kensi down, even though he knew it wouldn't work.

"No we don't know that. Bates wouldn't call us if he was in trouble or killed and you know it. It's just like Dom all over again."

Kensi sat down in her chair in a huff. Callen didn't know what to do anymore. Deeks' phone was turned off and they hadn't been able to find him anywhere. Callen could understand Kensi's fears, because he had the same very ones. It was like Dom all over again and Callen was afraid they would lose Deeks just like they lost Dom. Sam knew that they needed to do something to find Deeks. After five months of no contact was just too much. Sam was a seal straight up and this just went against everything in him. He felt like he was abandoning Deeks by not trying to move heaven and earth to find him.

"We need to do something. This has gone on for way too long." Sam said.

"He's been out on operations for a year now. In the last year we have seen him what? Two hours maybe three? He wasn't allowed to work. The doctor wouldn't clear him for work and Bates didn't care. There's no way he's not out on an operation right now." Kensi said.

"Eric and Nell have been trying to find him for months. They haven't gotten anything." Callen said.

"So let's go stake out his apartment. He's not there at night maybe he's there during the day. It's still early maybe we luck out and catch him." Sam said.

"We're assuming he's even staying at his apartment. He could be out of the city for all we know." Kensi said.

"Well it's better than nothing. If he doesn't show today or tonight then tomorrow we can storm into his precinct and rip Bates a new one." Sam said.

"Couldn't we just start with that first?" Kensi said.

"No we can't. The relationship between NCIS and LAPD is already damaged we can't risk further damaging it." Callen said.

"He should have just signed those papers." Kensi said more to herself.

"What papers?" Sam asked.

"What?" Kensi asked.

"You said he should have signed those papers. What papers?" Callen asked.

"Before Hetty left she gave him signed papers to join NCIS. He's never signed them. When he left for the supremacy camp he said that when he gets back he would think about it."

"What's there to think about?" Callen asked.

"He doesn't think he'll be good enough to be an Agent."

"That's ridiculous he's been doing this job for more than two years now. His job isn't going to change if he signs those papers." Sam said.

"That's what I told him. Honestly I think the title change is freaking him out the most. He's always been a cop and he knows he's good at being a cop. I think it's the title of Agent that is causing him to have problems."

"He was born to be a cop and that's how he identifies himself. Changing that would be difficult for anyone." Callen said.

"Let's head over to his place while it's still early and then when we catch him we can worry about those papers." Sam said.

The three of them headed out to Sam's charger and took off for Deeks' apartment. They were all hoping that Deeks would be home so they could talk to him and see what the hell was going on. No one spoke on the car ride over and when they pulled up out front of Deeks' apartment they were relieved to see his new car parked out front. They all got out and quickly headed up the stairs to his apartment. They were so afraid that they would get there and Deeks would be gone. Even though they knew that wasn't possible they still couldn't help, but feel that way. Kensi knocked on the door and they waited for someone to answer. They could hear shuffling from the other side of the door, but it wasn't getting closer. Kensi knocked louder this time and called his name out, but still the shuffling never got closer. Kensi tried the door to find it unlocked and they slowly went inside. The place was a complete disaster zone. Deeks was a very neat and clean person and this was not him at all. There were papers and files all over the coffee table and floor. There were empty take out bags and pizza boxes and empty pop cans. In the middle of it all and still completely oblivious to the fact that he had company was Deeks. He was scrambling through piles of files and talking to himself. They could see he was in a state of panic and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Deeks was always cool, calm and collected. He was never liked this at all. You could see he was completely burnt out and overwhelmed.

"Deeks" Kensi said softly and that seemed to have gotten his attention.

Deeks turned his head to look at the people who were in his house that he had failed to notice. That was the first time they were able to get a look at Deeks in the past five months. He looked like hell. He had dark black circles under his eyes, his eyes were red from being open for too long, he was clean shaven but you could see the fade bruise on his bottom jaw bone. Deeks went back to searching through files as he spoke.

"What are you guys doing here?" His voice was rushed and frantic.

The three of them couldn't believe what they were seeing. They never saw Deeks lose his cool, ever.

"We haven't seen or heard from you for five months now. Deeks what the hell is going on?" Kensi asked concern filling her voice.

"Five months? It's been that long?" Deeks' voice was full of confusion and that made the others even more concerned.

"Deeks why don't you stop what you're doing and talk to us." Callen said.

"I can't I have to find this file. I have to go. I need that file I have court."

Deeks' voice was rushed and distant at the same time. He was moving from file to file at a rapid speed and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing. This time it was Sam to step in and do something. Whatever was going on with Deeks was obviously LAPD related and it bothered him more than he wanted to admit that Deeks didn't seem to know what month it was. Sam went over to Deeks and gently grabbed him and turned him away from the table and facing them. He kept his hands on Deeks' arms as he spoke.

"Deeks calm down and focus. What are you doing in court?"

"What are you doing here? I can't be here right now I have a file I need to find I'm late."

Deeks went to turn back to the table, but Sam kept his grip firm.

"Deeks look at me." Sam used his seal voice to get Deeks' full attention.

Deeks looked at Sam and Sam could see the confusion and exhaustion in his eyes. Sam knew that they needed to get Deeks to sleep or to the hospital. Something was wrong if the slight tremble in Deeks' body was anything to go by.

"What are you doing in court?"

"I'm undercover at a law firm. People know I'm a lawyer they think I quit the force."

"Undercover for what?"

"There's a mole that's been giving information to a major gang in LA. During the day I'm at the firm and in court; at night I'm working at a bar as a bouncer for another operation."

"You're doing two operations at the same time?" Kensi asked.

"It's not the first time. There's a lot of time when alias' can cross into different locations. I have to go."

"Deeks have you been doing this operation since Kensi dropped you off at the precinct?" Callen asked.

"No I was assigned a different one; as a homeless person."

"You weren't cleared for duty though Deeks. Didn't you tell Bates that?" Kensi asked.

"He didn't… he didn't listen." Deeks' voice had just gotten weaker and softer.

His shaking was now that the others had taken notice. Sam felt Deeks sway on his feet and he held him tighter. Sam looked at Deeks' face and could see he had gotten paler and he didn't look good at all.

"Deeks are you with us?" Sam asked.

Deeks brought his hand up to his face as he spoke.

"I have to go to court."

They saw Deeks sway on his feet and it happened all too fast. Deeks' eyes fluttered closed and Sam caught him before he ever reached the ground. Sam gently laid Deeks' down on the ground and checked his vitals.

"Is he okay?" Kensi asked.

After a few minutes Sam answered her while Callen was on the phone for an ambulance. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew enough to know that something was wrong with Deeks.

"He's fine he just fainted. I think he's just beyond exhausted he didn't even know how many months it's been."

"Does he have any bruises?" Callen asked.

Deeks was wearing dress pants and a long sleeved button down shirt for court. Sam un-cuffed his shirt wrist collars and moved the sleeves up as high as he could. He didn't see any bruising on either arm. He then moved to lift up his shirt over his torso where Sam could see some bruising that were different colors, indicating different levels of healing. The bruising over his once cracked ribs had Sam a little worried. He went out on an operation the very same day he finished the supremacy camp. The doctor had told him he couldn't be out on field duty or desk duty. There was no reason for Deeks to be out working an undercover without doctor clearance.

"He's working as a bouncer at a bar these bruises could have come from that." Callen said.

"Or when he was homeless. We don't know how long he's been doing this operation for." Sam said.

"Ambulance is on the way. We'll know more when the doctor checks him out." Callen said.

"We should be going to see Bates and find out what the hell his problem is." Kensi said.

"Why don't we leave that to Hetty?" Sam said.

"I'll call her." Callen said.

Callen pulled out his cell phone and called Hetty to inform her of what had happened. She was nowhere near impressed and Callen could actually hear the snap in her brain. By the time Callen got off the phone the paramedics had arrived and were working on Deeks. They took some vitals before they loaded him onto the stretcher and brought him out. Kensi went with them and Sam and Callen followed behind her in the charger. It was an hour later when Hetty joined them and informed them that Deeks wouldn't be going on any undercover operations anytime soon. She explained how Bates didn't feel any remorse for what he had put Deeks through in the last year and he had admitted that he was trying to get him to quit. Bates didn't like Deeks or want him on his force, but he was exceptional at his job so he couldn't out-right fire him. It was a few more hours later when a doctor finally called Deeks' name.

"Family of Marty Deeks."

The four of them went over to the same doctor that treated Deeks the last time.

"So we meet again. From the looks of things I take it he didn't take my recommendation very seriously."

"He did Dr. Roberts I'm afraid his boss didn't. How is Mr. Deeks doing?" Hetty asked.

"He's exhausted, I would be surprised to find out that he's slept at all since the last time he was here. I'm not sure what is going on with his job, but from my perspective someone is trying to kill this man. He's dehydrated, malnourished, exhausted, and still has the same cracked ribs. They never been given the chance or time to heal and from the looks of his X-Ray they started to heal and then was broken again. He has no internal bleeding or anything that should cause concern. He just needs sleep."

"He was so disorganized and rushed. It was like he couldn't process anything anymore." Kensi said.

"That's from the exhaustion. When your exhaustion level reaches that dangerous of a level your mind starts to breakdown. He wouldn't have been able to focus or function normally like he usually would. Once he gets some sleep he'll be able to process everything just like he has before."

"So he just needs some water and sleep." Callen said.

"Sleep is key here. He's on an IV to help hydrate him, but once he gets enough sleep he'll want to eat and drink water. H's needs lots of sleep and take at least six weeks off to let those ribs heal fully and properly."

"We will make sure that Mr. Deeks doesn't do much of anything for the next six weeks." Hetty said.

"Can we see him?" Kensi asked.

"Absolutely he's been admitted for the time being. When he wakes up in a couple of days then I'll see how he is feeling and if he feels fine he can be discharged. He's on the third floor room 312."

"So you don't think he'll be waking up for a couple of days?" Sam asked.

"His body is at its' breaking point. You wouldn't be able to wake him up if his life depended on it. Your friend will be okay though so don't worry."

"Thank- you Dr. Roberts." Hetty said.

The doctor left the four of them there to attend to other patients.

"Why don't we go and see Mr. Deeks and then you can go to his apartment and see if you can find those NCIS papers." Hetty said.

"His place is a mess those papers could be anywhere." Kensi said.

"We should probably clean it. All those court files probably should go back to the law firm he was working for." Sam said.

"We should do that. Those files could be the difference between a criminal going to jail or walking free." Callen said.

"Why don't you both go and do that. I will go back to the office to take care of some paperwork. Miss. Blye you can stay here if you'd like." Hetty said.

"I want to stay with him for a little while. I know he's not going to wake up any time soon, but I still want to stay with him." Kensi answered.

"Fair enough. Let's go you two." Hetty said.

The three of them left Kensi alone in the room with a sleeping Deeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

It had taken Deeks three days before he finally started to wake up. He woke up and found himself in the hospital and with no memory of how he got there. He was alone and worrying about his job. A few minutes later a nurse walked into the room and explained everything that had happened. She said that a doctor would be in, in a few minutes to speak to him about being discharged. Deeks couldn't believe that he had been asleep for the past three days. Deeks didn't know what was going on with his job or any of the court cases that he was appearing in court for. Deeks was happy to see that he was still in his clothing that he was wearing from the day he passed out. He had been asleep for three days and he still felt exhausted and like crap. A few minutes later a doctor walked in and explained his condition once again to him. Deeks had a feeling that his ribs were cracked still for a while now. He knew that he needed to let it heal, but he knew with his job that wasn't something that he could do. The doctor said that he could leave and Deeks was more than happy to get the hell out of there. He grabbed a cab and headed home. Once there he went inside and couldn't believe that his place was clean. He was trying to remember what had happened three days ago, but for the life of him he couldn't.

Deeks wasn't sure how his house was clean, but he didn't care to figure it out. He needed to figure out what court cases he had this week and what he needed to prepare for them. The problem was he couldn't find his files anywhere. He looked through his whole apartment and was about to go down to the law firm when there was a knock at his door. Deeks went to the front door and answered it. He was expecting to find Bates there with his walking papers and not Sam, Callen and Kensi.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?"

Deeks stepped back and the others took the opportunity to walk into the apartment.

"An intervention." Callen said as he held up a manila envelope.

"What?"

Deeks asked as he closed his front door. Kensi and Sam sat down on the couch while Callen stood. Deeks stood by his front door and lend against it.

"You look like shit Deeks." Sam said.

"I feel like shit. Seriously guys what is this? I have to go to work and figure out what the hell is going on."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Kensi asked.

"I haven't actually figured that out yet. I woke up in the hospital just under two hours ago. I come home and my house is clean when I know it didn't look like this and I can't find my court files. I don't really know what's going on right now aside from the raging headache." Deeks rubbed his hands over his face to try and wake himself up.

"Deeks come sit down and we'll help fill you in." Kensi said.

"I have to get going I have work and court to sort through."

"Just come sit please." Kensi said.

Deeks figured that they weren't going to leave or let him leave until he heard what they had to say. Deeks sat down on the couch and waited to see what they had to say.

"You've been on operations for the past five months right?" Callen asked.

"Ya" Deeks answered.

"Why you weren't supposed to be working with your cracked ribs." Sam asked.

"Bates didn't want to hear it. He took my statement about the last operation and then told me I had to go on another one. I told him the doctor didn't clear me, but he didn't care. He sent me undercover as a homeless person for three months to uncover the leader of a drug ring. Then the last two months or so I've been working undercover for this law firm during the day and during the night as a bouncer in a bar. I'm supposed to find out who is connected to this major gang. Something must have happened at the bar for me to end up at the hospital."

"Deeks we found you. We hadn't heard from you in five months and we were worried. We came here to see if we could find you and we just lucked out that your car was here. We knocked, but you didn't answer, but your door was unlocked so we came in. This place was a mess and you were a mess. Deeks you fainted from exhaustion in the living room. We had to call an ambulance, because we didn't know what was wrong. The doctor couldn't believe how bad you were. You can't keep doing this Deeks." Kensi said.

"This is my job. This is what I do, it's who I am."

"This isn't who you are Deeks this isn't even what you do anymore. Deeks you've been working with us for years now. You're an NCIS Agent that is who you are. That's where you belong. Why are you doing this to yourself?" Kensi said.

Deeks stood up and started to pace.

"This is what I'm good at. Working undercover for LAPD is different than being with NCIS. I'm trained for this I don't have the same training as you guys do. I'm good at undercover work. Just because I have worked with you guys for two years doesn't mean I'll be good enough to be an Agent."

"Deeks you do everything we do. The only thing that will change is the amount of paperwork and a title. There's always more training every Agent could take, that's why there are classes you can sign-up for. All three of us take courses when they come up. Your training isn't from an academy, but you have all the training from being undercover. Hetty never needed a LAPD liaison she wanted you as an Agent, but she knew that was the only way to get you at first. Deeks you are an Agent all you need to do is sign those papers to get it written on paper." Callen said.

"Why do you guys care so much about where I work? I've done this job for eight years it's not all sunshine and roses all the time."

"We care, because you are a part of this team. Look Deeks, I don't like you that much you know that. We're complete opposites, but you have made this team better. You've kept Kensi safe; you've saved my life and G's life before. You made this family better. So get your ass over here and sign these papers before I kick your ass. You belong with us." Sam said with authority in his voice.

"Deeks you've been gone for a year roughly and Hetty hasn't even thought about interviewing anyone. It's your spot so sign the papers and come back home." Callen said.

"You guys really aren't going to let this go are you?" Deeks asked with a smirk.

"Not when you are too busy being an idiot." Kensi said.

Deeks gave a smile for the first time in months.

"And if I screw up?" Deeks said.

"Then you screw up. Deeks we all screw up this job isn't written in a manual. Its trial and error and sometimes we get it right, sometimes we don't. As long as we get the target in the end it doesn't matter." Callen said.

Kensi pulled out the papers and placed them down on the coffee table. She held up a pen as she spoke to Deeks.

"Deeks sign the papers."

Deeks looked at Kensi, Sam and Callen. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy working with them, he did. It just wasn't easy to change from being a cop to an Agent. Deeks had always associated himself with being a cop. He liked to be the cop that can go into a bad neighbourhood and show kids that cops aren't scary. He liked helping the community, but he supposed he still could as an Agent. Deeks really didn't want to leave this group they had become his family and he knew he needed to sign those papers. Deeks went over and grabbed the pen. He signed his name at the bottom and placed the pen down on the coffee table.

"Alright let's go for lunch." Callen said.

"Chinese sounds good." Kensi said.

"I'm driving." Sam said.

"You always drive." Callen said.

Kensi got up off the couch and placed an arm around her partner.

"Let's go partner." Kensi smiled.

Deeks smiled back and placed an arm around her waist.

"Come on Deeks we have to fatten you back up." Sam said.

Deeks just laughed as they all made their way out of his apartment and down to the two cars. It was the first time in almost a year that Deeks finally felt at home once again. In that moment Deeks knew that he would never regret signing those papers and walking away from LAPD. This was his family and he was looking forward to the many years with them.


End file.
